Handcuffs
by Kaori-Miu
Summary: First lemon entre Akashi et Kuroko. Le capitaine kidnappe celui-ci pour ses plaisirs personnels mais le bleu contre toute attente va avoir une révélation quant à cela... Bon désolé le résumé est pas génial donc n'hésitez pas à quand même aller voir ! ;)


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Bon alors comme dit dans le résumé c'est mon premier lemon donc soyez indulgent avec moi ^^**

 **Je l'ai écrit d'un coup, ça m'avait prit comme ça, aussi il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas cela, passez votre chemin ;)**

 ** _Beta-reader_ :  Lunatish, je te remercie de m'avoir corrigé ce lemon, gros bisous à toi !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Handcuffs**

« A-Akashi-kun ? »

Le capitaine de Teiko était devant le bleuté et avait posé son bras au-dessus de Kuroko de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper.

« Je ne peux plus attendre Tetsuya.

\- Hein ? Mais– »

Un baiser coupa la parole au bleuté.

« Ngh…Hmm…Qu'est-ce que… »

Un fluide coula dans la gorge de Kuroko qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'avaler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… m'as donné ? demanda le bleuté à bout de souffle.

\- Tu le sauras très bientôt. »

Soudainement le bleuté commença à se sentir tomber, mais fut retenu par le rouge qui le prit ensuite dans ses bras.

« Akashi…-kun ? Tu m'as donné… un… somnifère ? »

Le rouge sortit des vestiaires dans lesquels ils étaient auparavant, et marcha dehors jusqu'à arriver à un endroit où les attendait une limousine. Il prit place dedans, toujours avec Kuroko dans les bras, puis le déposa sur la banquette à côté de lui.

« Où est-ce que… tu m'emmènes ? questionna Kuroko en commençant à fermer les yeux.

\- Dans mon appartement. Tetsuya - le rouge se pencha sur le bleuté et lui caressa la joue - tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps, dors, on a un long trajet à faire.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas… dor…mir, souffla Kuroko avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

\- Fais de beaux rêves. »

Environ une heure après le trajet :

 _Je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me gêne…_

« Tetsuya, tu es enfin réveillé ? Très bien, je commençais à m'impatienter. »

 _Akashi-kun ? Pourquoi est-il–_

« Tu te rappelles ? C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici.

\- Akashi-kun– clic ! »

Un bruit métallique retentit. _Comme des… menottes ?!_

Le bleuté essaya de tirer dessus mais rien à faire, il était sûrement attaché à la rambarde du lit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es sage, je te les enlèverai, mais pour l'instant tu vas les garder, répondit le rouge en esquissant un sourire. »

L'ombre commença à trembler et s'entêta à secouer ses mains.

« Akashi-kun ! Détache-moi !

\- Non, seulement quand je saurai que tu ne t'échapperas pas. »

Le bleuté remarqua alors qu'il était tout nu et baissa le regard, rouge de honte.

« Tetsuya, tu es si mignon quand tu rougis » susurra le rouge près de l'oreille du bleuté.

L'Empereur déplaça sa tête au-dessus de celle de sa proie et lui fit un baiser. Il le força à ouvrir ses lèvres et joua avec la langue du bleuté sous les gémissements de celui-ci.

Le rouge descendit alors sa main plus bas et s'empara de l'intimité de son coéquipier qui gémit de plus belle.

Le bleuté se tortilla sous l'emprise du rouge et réussi à le faire décrocher de sa bouche.

« Akashi-kun… pas ça– »

Le rouge n'écoutant pas le bleuté, commença à faire des va-et-vient de sa main sur l'intimité de Kuroko. Celui-ci, prit par le plaisir, essaya tout de même de se débattre.

« Arr- Arrête… gnn, aah ! Akashi-kun…

\- Tetsuya, laisse-toi aller, susurra le rouge.

\- Non, arrête… », continua à supplier le soumis.

Le rouge n'écoutant pas les supplications de son coéquipier, attrapa un téton avec sa bouche et commença à jouer avec tout en le suçant et le mordillant.

« Ah ! Non, pas là… »

Le dominant fit de même avec le second téton qui avait déjà commencé à durcir.

« Ah ! Iie ! Je vais–

\- Vas-y, ne te retiens pas Tetsuya. »

Le corps de Kuroko se contracta un instant et un liquide blanc sortit.

Le bleuté expira fortement, la tête sens-dessus dessous.

« Eh bien, tu n'auras pas tenu très longtemps. »

Le rouge descendit sa tête vers la partie inférieure du bleuté et prit la virilité du bleuté dans sa bouche, ce qui retira une plainte au bleuté.

« Je t'en supplie… Akashi-kun, arrê– Ah ! »

Le rouge avait commencé à faire de même avec sa bouche et commença à insérer un doigt dans l'autre intimité, mais Kuroko l'arrêta.

« Non ! Ah ! Akashi-kun… pas là… ça fait mal. » geignit-t-il.

Le rouge se retira de l'intimité du bleuté, qui sur le coup éjacula de nouveau. Il se passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres d'un air vorace avant d'ajouter :

« Tu es décidément très sensible Tetsuya. Je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose. »

Il laissa Kuroko sur le lit et s'en alla chercher ce qu'il n'avait pas pris plus tôt.

 _Je ne devrais pas être ici… et pourtant, pourquoi j'en veux encore ? Est-ce parce que c'est Akashi-kun ? Mais ça n'a aucune importance, il m'a kidnappé… Il faut que je m'échappe… Non-_

Le rouge revint, interrompant Kuroko dans ses pensées.

« J'avais oublié que j'allais avoir besoin de ça, fit Akashi en montrant une petite bouteille à Kuroko, j'aurais bien eu du mal sinon, heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée d'en acheter… »

Le bleuté entendit Akashi enlever le bouchon puis sentit un doigt commencer à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui.

« Ça doit être froid mais tu auras beaucoup moins mal comme ça. Et Tetsuya, détends-toi un peu, tu es tout serré. »

Le rouge continua à enfoncer son doigt jusqu'au bout, puis sentant Tetsuya se décontracter pendant un bref instant, en profita pour en ajouter un deuxième.

 _Pourquoi est-ce si agréble lorsque c'est Akashi-kun qui me touche ?_

« Aaah ! C'est trop ! En-enlève tes doigts Akashi-kun, c'est– Hmm…

\- Il faut bien que je te prépare sinon, tu vas avoir atrocement mal quand je vais mettre quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros là-dedans. » insista-il en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

Le bleuté se cambra sous le plaisir et jouit pour la troisième fois déjà.

 _J'en veux… plus…_

Il tira brusquement sur les menottes qui le gênaient.

« Ah… Haa… Akashi-kun… les menottes, enlève-les, je… ne vais pas… fuir… ngh…

\- Très bien, mais je ne te les enlève pas complètement, je les décroche juste du lit. Et pour ça… »

Le rouge enleva ses doigts et Kuroko parut mécontent, ce qui fit sourire Akashi.

Le capitaine défit donc les menottes accrochées au lit.

Kuroko se redressa alors et passa ses mains toujours accrochées au-dessus du rouge, l'attirant et l'embrassa. Akashi fut prit par surprise mais ça ne le gêna pas, au contraire, ce n'était pas amusant si Kuroko ne prenait pas l'initiative de temps en temps.

« Tetsuya…, murmura-t-il.

\- Akashi-kun… Refais le, s'il te plaît…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ton truc, ton truc avec les doigts. » supplia Kuroko.

Le rouge sourit de nouveau devant la supplication du bleuté.

« Bien sûr… »

Akashi rendit d'abord un baiser au bleuté qui fut plus intense et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Il essaya de faire en sorte que le bleuté se concentre sur le baiser tandis que sa main retournait à son endroit d'avant et glissa à l'intérieur, cette fois, trois doigts.

Le bleuté étouffa un énième gémissement.

Le rouge continua donc de faire des va-et-vient pour l'habituer puis lorsqu'il mit quatre doigts à l'intérieur du bleuté et qu'il le sentit prêt, il les enleva.

« Akashi-kun ? »

Le capitaine reprit la clé des menottes, posée sur la table de nuit et déverrouilla les menottes.

« Il n'y a pas que toi qui ai pris du plaisir Tetsuya… »

Le bleuté remarqua alors la bosse sur le pantalon d'Akashi.

« Akashi-kun… »

Le bleuté prit une fois de plus son capitaine par surprise et le renversa sur le lit.

« Tetsuya ? Qu'est-ce que–

\- Laisse-moi faire Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko défit la ceinture, puis enleva totalement le pantalon puis passa au boxer qui fut retiré à une vitesse éclair également. Le bleuté débuta alors sa fellation et n'hésita pas à mordiller un peu, ce qui fit gémir son capitaine. Il continua donc.

« Tetsuya, ah ! Tu es vraiment– »

Un mordillement un peu plus fort que les autres fit jouir tout à coup le rouge.

Le bleuté ne s'y attendant pas, avala tout de même le sperme et s'essuya la bouche d'un doigt.

« Akashi-kun, tu aurais pu me prévenir…

\- C'est de ta faute, tu m'as mordu trop fort… Enfin, j'avoue que tu sais bien t'y prendre. »

Le rouge prit la tête de Kuroko contre son torse maintenant dénudé (Kuroko en avait aussi profité pour enlever sa chemise) et posa sa tête contre celui-ci.

Quelques minutes passèrent et aucun des deux ne bougèrent lorsqu'Akashi prit en coupe le menton de Tetsuya, lui faisant soulever la tête et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Décidément, je ne te comprendrai jamais, je te kidnappe et te menotte mais toi tu acceptes ça et tu prends même ensuite l'initiative de m'embrasser et de me faire ce que tu as fait… Je n'arrive pas à te cerner…

\- Oui, enfin je n'ai pas accepté dès le début quand même, se mit à rougir le bleuté. Et puis c'est parce que c'est toi Akashi-kun, j'ai confiance, tu ne me feras jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non Tetsuya, je ne ferai jamais ça… Jamais…

\- Akashi-kun ?

\- Tetsuya, tu veux le faire ou pas ? Je ne te forcerai plus… Si tu ne veux pas– »

Kiss 3

« Je veux le faire, si c'est avec toi, je veux bien Akashi-kun.

\- D'accord, mais tu vas sûrement avoir ma–

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Tu n'en as pas marre de me couper la paro–

\- Non, j'aime bien ça. » sourit finement le bleuté en fixant ses yeux céruléens dans ceux hétérochromes du rouge.

Akashi plissa ses yeux en direction de kuroko.

« Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut le rouge qui renversa le bleuté sur le lit. Il l'embrassa goulûment, descendit ensuite dans sa nuque et la lécha avant de mordre dedans et de laisser une marque.

« Itai ! Akashi-kun ! »

Pour réponse, le bleuté n'eut droit qu'à un ricanement.

Le rouge continua donc, laissant des marques sur la peau claire du bleuté au passage. Puis arrivé en bas, il écarta les cuisses du bleuté.

 _Il est encore très serré…_

Pour plus de précautions Akashi se remit du lubrifiant sur sa virilité puis demanda à Kuroko s'il était prêt.

« Oui, c'est bon.

\- Tu es bien sûr ? On ne pourra pas faire marche arrière ensuite.

\- Akashi-kun, c'est bon.

\- Alors détends-toi.

\- Mais je suis– »

Akashi, sa bouche le narguant, en profita pour fourrer sa langue à l'intérieur de celle-ci et commença à le pénétrer en même temps.

Il sentit le bleuté se contracter brutalement sur lui et ne put retenir un geignement.

« Bon sang, Tetsuya, ne te resserre pas comme ça.

\- Dé-Désolé. »

Il continua alors sa progression en même temps d'un autre baiser plus intense. Il sentit des larmes contre ses joues et remarqua que Kuroko pleurait.

« Tetsuya, ça va ?

\- Ça fait juste un peu mal, c'est bon, continue. »

Une fois arrivé au bout, Kuroko lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres et se cramponna à Akashi.

« Est-ce que–

\- Tu peux bouger, coupa Kuroko dans un souffle. »

 _Ah il fait si chaud…_

Akashi se retira donc un peu pour revenir et commença ses va-et-vient.

« Aha…Ah ! Akashi…-kun ! C'est ! Ah ! Trop bon ! »

Le rouge prit ensuite Kuroko pour le déplacer et ce fût le bleuté qui se retrouva au dessus de son capitaine.

Dans cette position, Akashi s'enfonça plus profondément ce qui fit gémir le bleuté qui n'en pouvait plus.

« A toi de jouer maintenant, annonça le rouge en dardant ses yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier.

\- Hein ? Mais, mais c'est embarrassant…

\- Eh bien ? Tout à l'heure si je me souviens, tu as bien-

\- C'est, c'est bon, s'empressa d'ajouter l'ombre, le visage rouge d'embarras, je vais le faire. »

Le bleuté posa ses mains sur le torse d'Akashi et monta ses hanches pour revenir s'empaler sur l'intimité du rouge. Il continua donc mais avec une cadence ralentie, déjà éprouvé, tandis que son capitaine gardait les yeux sur lui et savourait la vision que lui offrait son partenaire.

« Haa… Akashi-kun, c'est trop… »

Le capitaine comprit le message et inversa leur rôle.

Il embrassa son ombre et lui murmura ensuite :

« Tu étais merveilleux. »

Le bleuté tressaillit tandis que le rouge recommença ses mouvements.

« Aka…shi-kun, je vais bientôt- Ah !

\- Moi aussi… »

Le rouge accéléra donc la cadence.

« Ngh, Tetsuya ! »

Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres mit fin aux gémissements, les faisant jouir en même temps.

Le rouge tomba sur Kuroko, exténué et le bleuté l'encercla de ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ils reprirent leur respiration un peu plus tard, tandis que l'ombre osa demander quelque chose.

« Akashi-kun… ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu détestes donc tant que ça que je sois allé à Seirin ?

\- Ne parle pas d'eux maintenant…

\- Pourquoi, alors quand est-ce–

\- Rahh. »

Akashi se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

Kuroko entendit de l'eau couler.

Il prépare un bain ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le rouge revint dans la chambre et trouva Kuroko endormit. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans le bain puis se mit derrière lui. L'ombre, les yeux fermés, avec une respiration calme, reposait contre le torse d'Akashi.

« Akashi-kun ? murmura celui-ci en se réveillant à peine.

\- Je suis là Tetsuya.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

Le rouge lâcha un soupir et joua avec les cheveux de Kuroko.

« On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant tu peux dormir.

\- Hmm, mais je n'oublierai pas, tu me dis… tout ça… demain, souffla le bleuté avant de se rendormir.

\- Désolé Tetsuya, mais demain, je serai déjà parti… »

Le rouge embrassa délicatement Kuroko et continua à caresser les cheveux de son coéquipier.

* * *

 **Je veux des reviews ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Les termes sont bien ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! ;)**

 **Salut à tous :D**


End file.
